


The Great Pretender

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Come Marking, Deception, Disguise, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair-pulling, I mean its Sendak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lotor gets feelings, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not Beta Read, Past Torture, Promises, Sadism, Scars, Scenting, Sendak is a bastard, Virgin!Keith, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: To save Keith, Lotor shapeshifts into Shiro to rescue him from Sendak's sadism...but decides to enjoy the perks of his Father's Favourite.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Sendak (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Kudos: 96





	The Great Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic like...2 years ago and now I think its time to post. It's problematic and Lotor is just going with it..

“Hello Champion.” Sendak’s voice seemingly oozes into the control room of Team Voltron as if it was some living breathing nightmare. “It’s been a while… _you look well._ ”

“Sendak…how?” Shiro sounded strong but underneath there was a well disguised frailness that he tried to suppress, no one has ever hurt him so intimately more than Sendak…he could take Zarkon’s brutality, but the sadistic Commander knew how to nearly effortlessly dismantle him mentally that Shiro BARELY managed to recover the last time they clashed. This time Shiro wasn’t alone, his friends railed to his side and made damn sure that Sendak could see them. Lotor, on the other hand kept his place just a bit off screen. It wasn’t really his business.

“Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me? You Earthlings have SUCH vivid imaginations.” There was a soft whine in the background and Shiro froze, “Luckily so do I.” Sendak lifted Keith up from below him, he had a split lip, scratches and a bloodied nose. But Shiro wasn’t focusing on the injuries.

There was a viscous pale purple streak dripping down the corner of Keith’s mouth, drooping down onto his armor.

Lotor narrowed his gaze at the sight of the former Paladin writhing in Sendak's grip then focused back on Shiro. There was a visible change to his appearance...e had heard stories of Shiro’s violence in the Arena, that even the fiercest Galra were in awe. This was his father’s ‘Champion’. A title that had more respect on it than his own.

“K-keith.” Shiro struggled, it came out like a growl and his teammates stepped back.

“Ah, I didn’t think I would ever hear a sweeter cry of pain than yours Champion.” And Sendak cruelly squeezed Keith’s head to get him to cry out, “I see why he’s your _favourite_.” Shiro’s stare was cold, Lotor was examining him quietly. He was alert to his surroundings, imposing…and playing right into Sendak’s hands. Lotor couldn't let that happen and walked into Sendak’s view. 

“Enough theatrics, tell us what you want Sendak?” Lotor broke through Shiro’s focus and all eyes were on him, “Unless you simply want to bore us with your display of sadism.”

“Prince Lotor, I’m not surprised to see you betray your Emperor. Half breeds by design are treacherous things.” The brutish Galra commander sneered and squeezed Keith’s head again, this time the scream was louder and more raw, shaking Shiro to his core. “However, you do have your…qualities.” God, watching Keith struggle and heaving in panicked frustration, he was so small compared to the hulking mass of Sendak. Shiro couldn't take it.

“Sendak stop!”

“You and me, to the death. My coordinates are as followed. I don't have to tell you the consequences of your refusal do I-Umf!?” Sendak grunts, losing his grip on Keith after being elbowed to his side.

“NO! SHIRO DON’T IT’S A TRAP! DON'T COME FOR ME-“ Sendak plucked Keith back into the air as he desperately clawed at the thick furred wrist before he was slammed hard into the control panel.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak, Kit.” Keith only weakly moaned, too stunned to speak clearly and Sendak lifted the smaller Keith up so he was back on the screen. Blood spilling down from his forehead,. “It seems that you still have more energy with that mouth than I thought.” Sendak laughed until he felt the hot smack of bloodied spit on his cheek.

“I-I’m not…afraid of you. N-neither is…Shiro.” Sendak growled then immediately slammed Keith back on the panel again and Keith went limp in his hold.

“Hmph… you never taught your whore his proper place. Don't worry, I am a thorough teacher.” Sendak cut the feed but not the audio so everyone could hear Keith’s startled gasp of 'Stop!' and then silence. Lotor was annoyed, he didn’t exactly enjoy Sendak beating Keith…he wasn’t exactly feeling the same sense of disgust and despair as Team Voltron. Shiro was dead silent as he made his way to the door when he passed his teammates.

“I’m heading out.” Allura snapped out of her thoughts and regained her composure.

“No Shiro you can’t I’m afraid.” Everyone turned to her and the princess remained composed. “Obviously this is a trap to split us all apart and with our end goal in sight, we simply cannot afford being ensnared in one of Sendak’s games. Much less risk losing you and the Black Lion.” Shiro didn’t even turn to her when she was speaking. No one here could phantom the depths of Sendak's depravity. Shiro still struggles from the nightmares and bore the scars of the Galra Commander’s cruelty and the thought of Keith suffering that same fate. Allura and Keith were the only ones he confided the truth to, “There’s…also the fact that this matter is-”

“It’s not a Voltron Matter.” Shiro finished and Allura sighed deeply, she didn’t want to admit it but it didn’t make the words less true. Keith was no longer officially on Team Voltron, he was a Blade of Marmora and so this was officially a Marmora Matter. Given how desperate things were, they could not spare a Blade to save him. Stopping Zarkon took precedence over ever anyone _and_ everyone…even over the love of his life. “No, you’re right princess. Zarkon is our top priority. We will have to trust that Keith will…save himself.” Pidge, Lance and Hunk all were becoming more furious with every word their leaders spoke.

“Are you freaking kidding me?! Did we watch the same feed?!” Pidge shouted and both Lance and Hunk tensed, “There’s no way he can get out of that on his own! It’s Sendak!”

“Yeah man, I don’t want to leave him to that and I know you don’t want to either…there’s gotta be something we can do!?” Lance ran his hand through his short hair, the only reason he wasn’t already racing down there was because he knew he wouldn’t be able to take Sendak on his own. He almost died last time. Shiro locked eyes on Lance as the guilt began to gnaw at him. “Keith wouldn’t leave us to that psycho! You know it Shiro!”

“Yes, Keith would do anything and everything for us…but even he understood the risks he was embarking as a Blade. And the importance of keeping Voltron safe from Zarkon. We all assumed the risks as Paladins and officers of the Garrison. We have to-believe in Keith.”

“Uh yeah there’s believing and then there’s like doing nothing.” Hunk scratched his chin nervously, “C’mon we gotta think of something here guys.” Shiro turned to him softly and sighed.

“I can promise you, whatever you’re planning Sendak is well prepared for it.”

“Then we simply give him what he wants.” Lotor said coolly and walked over to the panel to read the coordinates, “I see no reason to deny him and still have what we need to defeat my father. So, I’ll go, I’m not bound by being a member of your team nor a Blade, so it should be no risk to any of you.”

“Uh hello?” Lance shouted and bristled when Lotor fixed his gaze on him. “You’re like…nowhere near space dad adjacent.” And to everyone’s surprise, Lotor shapeshifts to mirror Shiro. “OKAY WHAT THE HELL!?”

“A talent I inherited from my mother, ” Lotor coughed and adjusted his voice, “There, much better.” If Shiro was shocked he wasn’t showing it but everyone else was. Allura for her part kept quiet but she was surprised by this hidden talent and what it could mean for Lotor’s involvement with the coalition. “If Sendak wants the ‘Champion’ then we should honor his request.” Only Pidge seemed to shake off the surprise to walk over to Lotor and Shiro and examine them carefully, if Lotor wasn’t in his armor there would be no way to tell them apart…he was spot on.

“Okay as freaked out as I am by this…this IS our best chance of saving Keith and not risk losing OUR Shiro and the Black Lion.”

“Y-yeah but still really creepy…don’t you think Princess?” Hunk crept over to Shiro to hide while Allura crossed her arms.

“What are you planning Lotor? What's in it for you?”

“Merely to provide my talents to save a precious asset. If we don’t act, Keith will suffer far worse than the spectacle we just witnessed. Of all my father’s commanders, none were more proficient in the methods of suffering than Sendak.” Lotor tilted his head to examine Shiro more, he could understand his father's ‘fondness’ for the Earthling.

“I…don’t like this Shiro, like at all.” Lance mumbled and breathed deeply, “This seems more of a risk.”

“I can assure you as I’m sure Shiro can attest, you will not like the alternative.” And Shiro flinched, suppressing a memory of Sendak’s torture as quickly as it appeared. As impervious as the others like to believe Keith can be, Shiro has seen him at his most vulnerable, when he was hurt and scared…alone. Sendak would indulge in breaking Keith down and reforming him up again but it wouldn’t be one of a Champion or even a warrior. Sendak would deny Keith any hope of reclaiming dignity. Shiro stepped up closer to Lotor, the decision was made in his eyes.

“We need to talk. Privately.”

“Naturally.”

Alone in Shiro’s quarters Lotor assumed his original form and leaned against the wall, to him, this was going to be amusement. He could take out his frustrations on Sendak as well as gleam some information from him. There was also the secondary benefit of gaining favor from the Team. It wasn’t going to be EXACTLY as easy as it was in his head but Lotor would deal with it. S

“I don’t know what you’re planning but right now, Keith needs to be saved from this.” Shiro unfastened his shirt to reveal all his scars peppering his very fit and muscled chest, Lotor couldn’t deny that he didn’t savor it.

“Agreed.” Lotor shapeshifted to Shiro with all his scars, “Are there more?” Shiro loosened his belt and peeled off his pants, there were indeed more and in more intimate places. “No need to be shy.”

“This is not a show.”

“Oh, I beg to differ, but you are correct, regardless, Sendak would know if there was anything amiss on his…work of art.” Shiro groaned as he slipped off his underwear, the Prince walked around Shiro taking him all in, there was a mixture of his father’s handiwork on his skin as well. Shiro wore the scars well and Lotor wasn’t going to deny his increasing attraction to him. “There’s an elegance to them.”

“They didn’t feel elegant.” Shiro grabbed Lotor’s hand before he touched him, “Focus on the mission.”

“Of course. My intentions never wavered. I’ll need to borrow your clothes, Black Bayard and armor.”

“What? You can form it when you shapeshift.”

“There’s a limit, you don’t think that I’ll walk out of this fight without obtaining a scar or two of my own.” Shiro sighed and felt Lotor’s fingers on his chin, “I won’t lose against Sendak, he’s prepared for an Earthling…not a Galra.”

“Don’t assume anything about Sendak…” Shiro yanked away from Lotor’s hold, scratching his chin in the process and bleeding just a bit, “Also I don’t have claws.”

“Apologies…shall we?”

*******

Keith's arms were bound behind his back and his body was sore all over. His BoM suit was torn and filthy and he could barely keep his eyes open but Sendak gave him a head start to escape, Keith’s jaw ached, he wanted to throw up and his heart was beating so loudly that he was sure Sendak could hear it with those large ears. The factory was labyrinthine, there were so many platforms that he needed his hands to climb. He had to figure out a way to break the cuffs...Sendak's heavy footfalls echoed in the distance. These cuffs wouldn't be broken by anything he could find so he needed to use Sendak. 

“Kit…you’re so close.” Sendak said in a laugh and with his massive battle claw, he rammed through the abandoned factory walls…tearing through the rusted metal like paper to reveal Keith’s hiding spot easily and nearly nicked his shoulder in the process. “I can smell you, hear you…” Keith stumbled upright and ran from the claw’s attack, dodging each swing the best he could because he would not survive a direct hit. “You know what will happen if I catch you don’t you kit?” The claw rammed right in Keith’s path and blocked it by pulling the down the large pipes down over him, Keith managed to evade the certain death of being crushed only to find his neck in Sendak’s grasp. “The Blades should have trained you better…this was a simple game to pass the time.”

“N-no…let me go!” Keith squirmed and panted, the fear was all over him…strangling his voice and sending panic throughout his body. His instinct kicked in and he kicked Sendak as hard as he possibly could to free himself. He had to get away from him but just like before, Sendak grabbed Keith and pushed him down to the dirty floor, stabbing the metal plate with his battle claw activated and bright pink to let Keith know that it was over, and he stilled. “Get it over with creep.”

“Giving up so soon?” Keith groaned, they both knew that wasn’t true and Sendak bent down to be closer to Keith, “I would’ve assumed you had a bit more in you because of your blood. A TRUE Galra would fight till his death, though I suppose…you have other plans?” Keith felt Sendak’s massive hand paw his backside, his finger alone was so thick and huge that it lifted Keith’s waist up from the rough grope between his thighs. “Excited by the prospect of being mounted.” Keith began to shake, he wanted to kick and shout but the heat from Sendak giant battle claw was against his face. He was truly helpless.

“No! Stop…touching me!”

“He’ll come for you and then **he’s mine.** ” The fabric torn away and his arms held above Keith’s head, Sendak kept his burning claw kept Keith still and laughed when the battered boy tried to keep his mouth shut, "Don't pretend to be brave kit...I know a unscented pup when I see one. Consider this an honor." Sendak sneered and the sound of him spitting in his palm was loud and vile...it was purposeful. He wanted a reaction from Keith and Keith in turn was hellbent on not giving it to him.

Keith felt the pressure, the force and thickness of a clawed digit filling him and choked down a horrified cry...the pain was indescribable, hot and burning...he was too small. He was always too small. 

He tried to fight back and squeezed his thighs on the brute’s finger as hard but that only made Sendak push in DEEPER. Finally Keith screamed, he felt something wet trailing underneath him and didn't want to look when Sendak removed his claw and yanked Keith upward. 

"Your mouth is inexperienced as your ass...prepare me again child." Keith trembled, he didn't know what to do...everything hurt so badly and when Sendak grabbed his throat and practically shoved his face between his legs...Keith wanted to die. He didn't want this, he wanted to die. "Suck and swallow me." Keith glared but it was toothless, he meekly opened his mouth as Sendak unfastened his suit, taking out his cock and shoved Keith's head over it. "Good kit, very good." Keith tried to breath but his mouth was so crowded, he felt Sendak's claw return over his ass and pushed inside him...

Keith's heart was beating faster, his thoughts filled with the memory of the last night he and Shiro spent together before Keith left to join the Blades. The two of them were happy and teary after finally confessing their love for one another...

Shiro wanted to wait for the end of the war to consummate and Keith agreed. Just being together was enough, they’d spend the rest of the night lazily cuddling in bed with Keith gently tending the wounds in Shiro’s heart, to share that pain and try to heal him. Softly singing to lull the weary leader to slumber. This massive hunk of a man who seemed so capable of defeating anything in his path would sob against Keith’s chest.

He ABSOLUTELY could not allow Shiro to fall into Sendak's hands again...he'll endure this pain if it meant sparing Shiro. But he was not going to die like this...he was NOT going to let Sendak use him like this!

“Ah! You little-” Sendak spit as he shoved Keith from his cock, he bit down as hard as he could making the Commander shoot down his throat. Keith immediately vomited, he never tasted anything so disgusting in his life, enraged Sendak reached for Keith, he only had a split second and quickly kicked Sendak in the face, turning his feet boosters to momentarily blind Sendak. The hulking Galra roared in pain while Keith scrambled to his feet and made his escape. Sendak blindly slashed at Keith, cracking the cuffs just enough to have Keith wiggle his left arm free. With all his strength, Keith swung the cuff and smacked Sendak in the jaw...successfully freeing his right hand.

Keith didn't hear him...he kept running till he fell down off a short platform and laid in a daze before orienting himself again to escape.

The smell of fresh air filled Keith’s nose and he took off like a bolt, escape was the priority now. If he can escape, then Shiro and the others will be safe...he just needed to get to his ship and then-

**SLAM**

Sendak's arm crashed into Keith's body, caught in the sharp claw and into the rotted walls. Keith coughed up blood, he couldn't breathe or see...all he heard was Sendak's laugh getting closer. His claw floated with Keith's limp body completely in his grasp and was returned to Sendak's side, he opened his claw and Keith fell to the floor, Keith tried to escape, he needed to move..

“Very good kit. You're a fighter...you're in Heat." The Commander smacked Keith off him, grabbed his leg and smashed him in the floor. "Your Champion was ill suited...your body has not been broken in." Keith swapped and clawed at Sendak but he was exhausted, his energy boost was fading. "I'll give you what you need..." the telltale beeps of the proximity alarm sounded and Sendak pull up his controls, it was ship but not the Black Lion....he was expecting that but was amused that Shiro would be so desperate to risk certain death for this weak kit. "Pity, our game will have to come to an end." Sendak watched as Keith faints finally.

Lotor resumed his natural form upon breaching the sandy planet of Taroi was desolate, nothing lived there and served as a weapons factory during the war with Altea...it was hostile and unforgiving and the exact place Sendak would choose for a Trial by Combat. He didn't have to worry about traps, this whole arrangement is a trap, all he needed to do was make sure he won, which in all confidence Lotor was about 85% sure he would.

Once he landed, he shapeshifted into Shiro and slipped in his Paladin armor...to be honest it felt more....prestigious than he initially considered. The Legendary Paladins of Voltron, the Black Lion...all stories he heard about in his youth in harsh whispers and now he was one of them. Albeit for show. Shiro had to be an extraordinary individual to have his father so obsessed with him, Sendak, loyalty of his friends...Keith, who was so valued that Sendak would resort to lowly kidnapping to get Shiro to fight him once more. Such disgrace for his father's most devoted soldier. 

It never hit Lotor that he might have been just a bit jealous.

He needed to focus, kill Lotor, rescue Keith, earn his place with the Paladins, gain their favor in helping him dethrone his father...it seemed solid.

Before he entered the facility he needed to remember that he was 'Shiro' not Lotor, he had to act and speak as Shiro. Anything else would jeopardize the mission.

"Champion...so good of you to come." Sendak's voice reverberated in the hollow factory, "Your predictability is a new trait...have you become soft since our time away?"

"Where's Keith?" Lotor's ear picked up sounds of shuffling, knowing that no human had Galra hearing. "I don't have time for your games. You want a fight, I'm here. Let him go." That sounded 'Shiro-like', the scratching of Sendak's claws came from behind and Lotor tensed. He wasn't about to get injured for theatrics.

"Ahh, Keith...do you really think I will give him to you in one piece?" Sendak tossed his claw at Lotor and swiftly he dodged it, this wasn't going going to be 'honorable'...Lotor was nearly blindsided by Sendak appearing out of nowhere to slam Lotor damn near across the dusty floor. Well, so much for theatrics, Lotor scrambled to meet Sendak's claw head on...there were some injuries on his face, Keith thought hard and he prayed he didn't fight to his death. "Your whore was a nice substitute...but nothing will compare for what I will do to you." 

"You don't scare me Sendak, you're a bully and a flaccid one at that." Lotor delivered body blows in rapid succession, hooking his hand into Sendak's armor and slamming him into the wrecked floor hard enough for both of them to fall down through it to the worn machinery below. Lotor made sure that Sendak hit every hard gear he could. His ears picked up a soft moaning sob, that had to be Keith, distracted Sendak takes the chance to grab Lotor by the head and slam him into a nearby machine. Sparks shooting everywhere as he collided, Lotor managed to stop the assault by elbowing Sendak hard enough to crack his armor. So far he wasn't bleeding yet and he needed to end this fight before Sendak learned the truth. "Tell me Sendak...how desperate were you that you sunk *this* low to capture someone to lure me out?" Sendak grunted through the pain and faced Lotor with his claw glowing brighter in rage, "You had every opportunity to fight me yet...you chose this _cowardly_ stunt instead."

"Interesting Champion...I don't recall you being this talkative in our bouts?" Lotor had to check himself, Sendak knew Shiro's ticks better than he did. "The kit was a fool...and a diversion."

"A pricey one...this isn't a battle." Lotor flared up the Black Bayard, its form was strangely Galra like in design but since he can't use his own sword it was all he had. "This is assisted suicide." That got under Sendak's fur and he charged right at Lotor with his claw smacking madly against the Black blade, Sendak moved faster and more aggressive...his barbarism was on display and Lotor actually was getting concerned. This was the monster Shiro faced, a mere human against this cunning savage warrior...he got hammered hard by the floating claw's blade, he had to move faster and quickly and snatched the claw in MID AIR.

"I will deliver your body to the Emperor..." Sendak's claw jets kicked on and forced Lotor back, his feet sliding against the worn metal floor causing it to creak angrily into crooked folds, "Your little whore will sit at my feet." That lit something dark in Lotor, he would not let this happen and he pushed the claw back, he could feel his muscles tensing, his body becoming larger...he was losing his control and shifting back to himself. "W-what?" Before he had a second to register what he was seeing, Lotor knocked claw back, stabbing it with the Bayard and launched it right back into Sendak, stabbing it in his chest. Lotor did not stop ramming it until his face was splattered in dark purple blood, when Sendak tried in vain to grab him, Lotor jabbed his Bayard into Sendak shoulder until he chopped it off completely. It was over. "S-shi*koff*-" The Prince grabbed Sendak's face as he stood over him.

"Don't you dare speak his name."

"Y-you will *koff* never find him..." Lotor's shape returned ever so slightly, lifting the Bayard from the gushing wound from Sendak's shoulder joint, removing his hand from Sendak's face, enjoying the shock in his remaining eye.

"Disappointment tastes bitter in the end."

"*koff* Lotor-" And jabs the Bayard into Sendak's mouth.

Keith laid cold and naked on the floor, splattering of Sendak's seed on his body...he only remembered being forced to blow Sendak but everything else was a blur of pain. He tried to sit up, to find something to cover himself with but everything hurt. He didn't want to go through that again, he tried to be strong but he was so scared and resolved, when Sendak returned...he was going to fight to the death.

"Keith! Keith are you there?" Lotor shouted in Shiro's voice, Keith perked up he tried to shout but his voice was raw and strained, Shiro was here...he came for him, he just needed to call out. "Keith!"

"S-Shiro!" Keith strained and coughed, chocking down another sob, "Shiro..please...find me..." Lotor could hear the pain in his voice and followed to where he was being kept. It was practically a hole deep in the factory, no way in hell Keith could climb out in his condition and virtually impossible for Shiro to do so carrying an injured man with him. Luckily, Lotor didn't have human frailties and leapt down the hole, the boy looked roughed and smelled worse. He looked so ashamed and Lotor simply knelt down beside him, brushing away the matted strands of his hair and felt the soft warmth of Keith's bruised cheek. "Shiro..."

"It looked like you needed my help."

"I thought...you wouldn't come." Keith said so unsure, so shaky and Lotor absolutely hated it. "T-the mission matters more than-"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Keith." Lotor felt that was wrong to say but damn if he cared, Keith smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Lotor as tight as he could. Sobbing into neck and moving up to shy almost too sweet of a kiss. Despite the filth and grime both of them with in, Keith's kiss felt so pure...beautiful, scared and ashamed. Lotor would not refuse him, pressing his lips firmly against Keith's and perhaps harder than he should considering their respective states. How long since its been since he's been kissed? Lotor couldn't recall but this feeling, Lotor _craved_ it. "S-sorry...come, let's get you cleaned up." Lotor lifted Keith up into his arms and as he hopped up to the surface, holding the trembling former Paladin close to his chest, Lotor began to slowly realize he was going to have a hard time letting Keith go. He did not plan this.

Well... _ **shit.** _


End file.
